


Sunshine Love

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Moonlight Comfort [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Purple NightStarFrodo and Sam talk.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: Moonlight Comfort [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862614
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Sunshine Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All belongs to Tolkien. At least the characters  
> Feedback: Would love it.  
> Story Notes: Sequel to "Moonlight Comfort" and "Early Morning Kisses".

Sam had woken up early. He stretched, feeling tired but yet satisfied. The others were still asleep, except for Aragorn and Legolas. He yawned wide, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he remembered.

"Oh," he said to himself. "Legolas. Last night. Oh." He blushed as he remembered every detail from the night before, when he and Legolas had talked. It had started out as comfort, but they had ended up having sex.

"Oh," he said again. However, he didn't regret anything that had happened. They had both been sad. Legolas hopelessly infatuated with Aragorn, and himself madlessly in love with Frodo. The night with Legolas hadn't changed his love the slightest bit.

In fact, it had only grown. He looked at Frodo, who was still sound asleep, his blue eyes now closed. Sam smiled, and it would have been easy for everybody to see the affection that was there. He would do anything for Frodo, anything at all.

Right now, the best thing for him to do was to let Frodo sleep. He needed all the rest he could get. Sam stood up, and walked around for a while, but never so far away that he couldn't see Frodo at any time. He watched the sun come up.

Sam gasped when he saw the two persons who were locked in an embrace on the rocks a few meters below him. At first he thought that it was enemies, Orcs or vicious spies. But then he saw that it was Aragorn and Legolas.

They were kissing like they couldn't possibly have gone another second without each other's touch. Sam smiled at the sight, for he knew that this would bring joy and happiness into Legolas' heart. He had wanted this since he first laid eyes on Aragorn, and now he had gotten his wish.

However, Sam hadn't gotten his, so there was still a sadness in his heart. "I guess this means no more comforting nights...." he said to himself, with a little laughter. He turned and walked back to camp.

Legolas and Aragorn followed shortly after, and they woke up the others. Sam didn't get any chance to talk to Legolas about what had happened, but they smiled at each other, like two children sharing a big secret.

They traveled a long distance that day. Still there was many miles to come, and at least the Hobbits were tired. In the middle of the day, when the sun reached it's high-point, they stopped for a break.

Sam sat next to Frodo, as usual. They talked quietly; sometimes with Merry and Pippin, sometimes with Aragorn, sometimes with no one else but themselves. It seemed like Frodo was determined to smile, and not to seem frightened or tired. Sam knew better. This was Frodo. Frodo, whom he had known all his life, and who he knew better than anyone else.

"I never thought a friendship and a simple job could turn into something so... so... No, I can't find the right words. It's beautiful, these feelings I have, but they are scaring me too. Because I don't know what to do with them." Sam used to think a lot, either he was silent or talking. Now his thoughts had carried him far away, and he hadn't heard the question Frodo had asked him.

"Sam, hello?" Frodo laughed. "Where were you right now?" His eyes seemed to be filled with joy, but Sam could see a flinch of something painful deep down inside. "I... I wasn't anywhere, Mr. Frodo," Sam answered quickly. "I am right here. What did you ask of me?" He smiled back, sheepishly.

"I wondered if you wanted to take a little walk with me, Sam," Frodo said friendly. "The hills are so wonderful here; the grass is so lush and the air is filled with freshness. I want to look around a little before we move on, but I don't feel like walking all by myself."

"Of course, Mr. Frodo," Sam said immediately. "I'll come with you. And you are right, this is a wonderful place. So peaceful, if you know what I mean." With that they stood up, and started walking slowly together, side by side.

Aragorn yelled after them; "Don't go too far!"

They walked slowly, but they were soon cut off by the others in the Fellowship by some hills. Still they could hear them, but if they walked any further, they would indeed get 'too far away'.

Frodo said to Sam; "Let's sit here for awhile, and just be alone, like we were on the first part of our journey." They sat down in the green grass, not saying anything for a few minutes. Sam laid back in the grass, staring up at the sky.

The silence between them was comfortable. Sam didn't feel the need to speak, especially because he felt like he was going to say every little detail about how much he cared for and loved Frodo. He closed his eyes, just concentrated on listening to Frodo's slow, steady breath.

He thought he had fallen asleep when the light of the sun on his eyelids were replaced with a darkness, and he opened his eyes, startled.

Only Frodo filled his eye-sight, and he relaxed. Smiled a little, even. "Mr. Frodo, you almost scared me there," he said, motioning that he was going to sit up again. However, he couldn't do this, for Frodo wouldn't move.

"No, don't get up yet," Frodo said. "I just want to watch you a little. You looked so peaceful and beautiful, Sam. What were you thinking about? The Shire?" Sam was a little confused by having Frodo so near him; even though they slept side by side at night, this wasn't the same closeness.

Without thinking, he answered; "About you, Mr. Frodo. I was just listening to your breath, because I like the rhythm of it, and I couldn't look at you at the same time, for then I would have said everything I'm saying now, about how much I care for you, and love you, and more too, and.... And...." Sam's voice died out, as he realized that he had said several things he shouldn't have.

But Frodo didn't seem surprised, or angry. He just smiled down at Sam, who was breathing heavily. Frodo was half on top of Sam, his arms crossed over Sam's chest. His mouth were mere inches away from Sam's own, and the blue eyes was almost too close for comfort.

"Don't be ashamed, Sam," Frodo said quietly when he saw that Sam was blushing, all the way up to his Hobbit ears. "I have guessed it, maybe not so long ago, and maybe I didn't think it in clear words, but I do know how you feel. Because it mirrors the feelings I have in my own heart." His voice was calm, but Sam could sense so many emotions in it, and he believed what Frodo said, without hesitating.

"Mr. Frodo..." he whispered, for his voice seemed to have disappeared. "I would never have guessed. Really, I wouldn't. But what now?" he asked hesitantly, like he didn't want to break something precious, something which had just been revealed to the world and which was still very vulnerable.

"Now," Frodo said back. "Now we continue our journey, together. And I promise you Sam, that one way or another we will always be together. I know this because I know that I always will carry you in my heart and soul, and I will never let you go, not even in death." Frodo's face came even closer, and Sam wanted nothing but to lie like this forever.

Frodo leaned even a bit more down towards Sam, and Sam raised his head a little, and their lips met. One sweet, long, gentle kiss that seemed to last for hours, but which in reality lasted for about two or three minutes. When they broke it, Sam couldn't speak. Neither could Frodo.

They gave each other a hug, and cuddled for a little while on the green hill. Frodo rolled off Sam, and snuggled against his shoulder instead. Sam put his arm around Frodo, holding him tight. They didn't say anything, just breathed together. They didn't need to say anything, for their hearts were saying enough.

The sun that shined down on them, warmed them and bathed them in light, seemed to laugh gently, like it was happy about what it saw. And who knows, maybe Frodos and Sam's love gave it something to smile about in such dark days.

**END**


End file.
